


Aging looks good for you

by Szeszely



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Footy Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeszely/pseuds/Szeszely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian is concerned about his looks and Lukas is right there to reassure him that he is just like good wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aging looks good for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fernando9andSergio15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Fernando9andSergio15 !  
> I've written your second idea as well, because I can never resist Schweinski. Enjoy!

Lukas and Bastian are invited to Per’s Christmas party, along with the whole DFB team and half of Arsenal. They should have left half an hour ago, but with Bastian still standing in front of the mirror, complaining about his lack of muscles and Lukas lying flat on the bed with closed eyes, it’s not likely that they will get there in time.

“Which scarf do you think suits better?” Bastian asks, showing his boyfriend two incredibly thick and fluffy garments.

_“Both.”_ Lukas answers without opening his eyes, or even moving.

“…”

When Lukas doesn’t hear a single sound from Basti, he finally gathers the energy to look up at his slightly annoyed lover.

_“What? They are both nice.”_

“Lukas, I’m trying to be serious here.”

_“Me too.”_

“Then help me.” Basti says, walking back to rummage through his suitcases.

_“Fine.”_ Lukas scoffs though it’s well at odds with the speed of his movements to scramble out of bed.

Lukas stands up and goes over to Basti, grabbing his hand and spinning him around slowly.

_“Okay, this scarf is just horrible…”_ Lukas says as he untangles it from his lover’s neck _. “…and I don’t like that jacket either, just too… uhm, boring! For a Christmas party.”_

If Bastian has noticed his intentions, he doesn’t mention it and plays along. Lukas observes the remaining clothes with fake hesitation, before he grabs the hem of the shirt.

_“You know this shirt is not matching your eyes, so…”_ He tugs at it and Basti scowls, but pulls it off anyway.

“Is there even anything you find acceptable?”

_“Sure. But definitely not those jeans, you’re too damn sexy in them to let anyone see you outside of the bedroom.”_

Bastian snorts and swats away Lukas’ hands when they reach for his belt buckle.

“You just want to get me naked.”

Lukas tries to smile innocently but he knows Basti won’t buy it.

_“I’m helping, you idiot.”_ He says and can’t suppress a cheeky smile. _“Though that doesn’t mean I don’t want you naked for the rest of the night.”_ He adds a wink and feels delighted at the faint blush Basti is getting from his words.

“Oh, just shut up and tell me which shirt I should wear.”

Lukas hands him a dove-grey button-up.

_“It matches your hair.”_

In the middle of buttoning the shirt Basti freezes and looks up with a worried expression.

“Is it so bad? My hair I mean.”

Rolling his eyes, Lukas finishes the buttons.

_“Not bad at all. You do have grey strands, but it suits you, I think.”_

They are looking for clothes in silence for a few minutes and Lukas realises that this time Basti takes their usual teasing more seriously than he should.

“Alright, what other items do you have in mind?”

Lukas smiles, a little relieved that the good mood is finally back, and produces the knitted sweater he bought Basti last Christmas from the bottom of Basti’s bag, where the blond intended to hide it.

_“I want you to wear this; it will get you into the Christmas mood.”_

Basti observes the cloth with clear disgust.

“Do I have any other choice?”

Lukas flashes his evilest grin and holds up a certain black leather jacket.

Basti immediately starts shaking his head.

“No. No way in hell will I wear anything that has the slightest connection with _him_. ”

_“Oli said it would look nice on you as well, that’s why he lent it to me.”_

Lukas can hardly finish the sentence without laughing since Basti honest to God growls at him.

“I’ll wear the sweater, thanks.”

_“You’d better since it’s my present from last year.”_

Basti doesn’t respond and he settles for sulking all the way to Per’s, but Lukas decides his previous reactions were worth it.

Fortunately not a single eyelash is batted when the pair shows up three hours late form the event. However, unlucky for Bastian, Per’s house is a freaking sauna.

“Basti, why don’t you take off that sweater? You seem to feel incredibly hot.”

Thomas innocently asks as Basti tugs at the garment to loosen it up a bit. At Thomas’ comment, Basti freezes and glares at Lukas who can barely control his laughter.

“I’m fine.” The blond hisses and next to Thomas, Mesut raises an eyebrow.

“Sure. That’s why you have sweat drops on your forehead.”

“I’ve said I’m fine.” Basti repeats, a dangerous look on his face.

Mesut backs off and everybody settles back to their own business for the rest of the night, though Lukas does get some suspicious looks from their friends.

Back at Lukas’ apartment after a hot shower, Lukas insists that they instantly exchange presents, although they haven’t even dressed up properly.

Basti opens the not-so-neatly wrapped gift excitedly and his face drops just a little when he finds out what he received. This time not a sweater, but a pair of knitted gloves.

“Uhm… Thanks Lukas, I love them.” Basti says, as rejoiced as possible.

_“Actually, I have another present for you.”_ Lukas bites his bottom lip, getting nervous about how his boyfriend will react. After Basti shoots him a questioning look, he blurts it out. _“Wolfsburg sings me, so I’m coming back to Germany. I’m coming back to you, Basti.”_

“You’re not kidding me, right?” Basti asks cautiously, barely containing his emotions. When Lukas shakes his head, Basti jumps on him, nearly suffocating Lukas with his embrace.

“I can’t believe this, there’re no words to describe how happy I am. I missed you so much.” He mumbles and Lukas lets out a breath he has been holding since the subject came up.

_“Merry Christmas, Bastian.”_

He whispers, stroking his lover’s back.

Basti just hums, doesn’t seem to reply at first, then Lukas detects the barely audible voice.

“I love you, Luki.”

Lukas’ heart stops beating for a moment. Despite how many times they have expressed their feelings over the years, it’s not a usual thing that they say it so bluntly.

_“I love you too.”_ He murmures and frowns when Bastian sighs a little.

“Will you still love me when I’ll be an old and useless piece of shit?”

Lukas snorts.

_“You’re incorrigible. Of course I will, silly.”_

“But I will have wrinkles all over my skin.”

_“You already have some.”_ Lukas says without thinking and immediately curses in mind. He has so fucked it up. When Basti remains quiet and tense, Lukas hugs him tighter. Bastian needs distraction. But before he can do anything else, Basti does speak up at last.

“I’m afraid.” Basti mumbles into his neck.

_“What are you afraid of?”_

Basti pulls away and looks into Lukas’ eyes for a fraction of a second, before averting his gaze and walking over to the window.

“That you’ll leave me.” He whispers and Lukas frowns, thinking he might have misunderstood.

_“What stupid thing are you talking about?”_

“I’m afraid that you will leave me, because I’m old.”

_“That has a snowball’s chance in hell.”_

A weak smile appears on Basti’s face.

“You’re the only man in the world who would say something like that.”

Lukas doesn’t respond, but walks over to the blond eventually.

_“I love your wrinkles.”_ He whispers into Basti’s ear. _“Every…”_ He kisses Basti’s temple- _“….single….”_ -the corner of his eye- _“…one…”_ –his forehead- _“…of them.”_ –and the line on his chin.

Bastian’s lips are slightly turning up, but he’s not relaxed yet, so Lukas goes on with the kissing.

“ _And I love your scars…the burn on your palm….the stitches along your collarbone…”_ Lukas drops onto his knees. _“….this cut on your stomach…”_

“Luki” Bastian calls out for him half-heartedly and Lukas grins. Mission completed.

_“Yes, mein Hase?”_

“If you keep…” Lukas mouths on a spot near Bastian’s hip and Basti’s voice hitches. “If you keep going like this…” Lukas sucks on that point and Basti completely gets speechless.

_“Yeah? So what would happen?”_ Lukas looks up and asks, teasing. Basti faces the ceiling and closes his eyes.

“Never mind.”

Lukas grins and trails a path down with his tongue from Bastian’s chest to the rim of his underwear.

 


End file.
